My Fear, My Reality, My Nightmare
by kyotoprincess
Summary: He feared that his voice might crack or his body might betray him and grab the hand and put it back on his cheek. Then he felt it. He felt two hands on his cheek. They were warm. They were Oz’s." Oz wakes up and has a nightmare. What is the nightmare?


Whoa! This is my first Pandora Hearts story ever! It's my new obsession (including GilXOz). Oh, I love that couple! I also love more couples but I'm too lazy to write them down. Please R&R! I want to know if I did a good job writing this oneshot because I was bored and lazy and I didn't feel like making another video for YouTube. In fact, I just wanted to read more yaoi-ness in Pandora Hearts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously. If I did own Pandora Hearts, there would be more yaoi and Gil would belong to me :3

Gil: Tch, yeah right!

Me:Aww, I love you too!

Gil:I never said that -_-

Me: Just be lucky that you're even in here!

* * *

The halls were cloaked with silence. Well, almost cloaked with silence. Gilbert carried his young master down to his room after he fell asleep on the couch. _Tap, tap, tap_. Every time Gil walked, he would always hear his own footsteps echoing down the hall. _Damn, this is a long hallway_, he cursed. As he walked, the small body that he's been carrying was sleeping silently away. His breaths weren't even heard. It seemed like forever when he finally arrived at the room. Kicking the door open, he walked inside and closed it back.

The dark room was cold and seemed empty. Outside, the moon mocked Gil as it shone lightly on him, lighting up his face and the body that he's been carrying. He grunted silently and gently placed Oz on the bed. He grabbed the covers and covered his body, for fear that he might get a cold from the wind. Oz grumbled a few times before turning his body to face he window and slipping back into his deep slumber. Gil walked toward the window to close it but stopped. For some odd reason, he didn't want to close the window. Rather, he wanted the coldness to take over him. Sighing, he walked back to the bed and sat at the edge, staring into the moon's hypnotic glare.

_I should be sleeping_, he thought. Then sighed at the thought.

He felt the bed creak. Turning his head, his gold eyes met with emerald green. He was stunned and moved back, fearing it might be an illusion. It wasn't though. Oz yawned and rubbed his eye, still staring at Gil.

"Why is Gil still awake? Did he have a bad dream?"

"No, I just can't sleep," he replied then looked back at the moon, "Go back to sleep."

"I can't, I had a nightmare."

Gil turned his head in question. This was the first time he had heard of Oz having a nightmare. Or at least, this was the first time he had told him that he had a nightmare. Most of the time, if not all the time, Oz never told anyone that he had nightmares. He always did try to appear strong. Gil, on the other hand, knew when he had nightmares or not. Gil wanted to know, of course, what his nightmares were about but Oz had always denied the facts.

This time, Gil questioned whether not he should ask his young master about his nightmare.

"I had a dream that Gil was cold,"

Gil's heart stopped. It didn't make any sense at all! How could Gil being cold having anything to do with his nightmare? It just didn't fit at all. Oz looked up. There was something in his eyes that made Gil lose his train of thought. Oz brought up his hand and held Gil's face, caressing it. Gil looked at him, shocked. Oz smiled that same, kind smile.

"Gil is still cold after all these years. _Sorry_,"

His hand started to fall, it started to drift away. _No!_ Gil thought. He didn't want that to happen, no he wanted that hand to stay on his cheek. Instantly, he grabbed Oz's hand. Oz stared at him. All Gil could do was look down. The moment before, when Oz had his hand on his cheek. It felt so warm. Gil felt warm. Slowly, _painfully_, he dropped Oz's hand and turned away from him. It pained Gil and he knew that all too well. He wanted the warm back but it was against everything he knew.

"Gil…" Oz spoke softly.

Gil couldn't reply. Not that he wanted to anyway, he just couldn't. He feared that his voice might crack or his body might betray him and grab the hand and put it back on his cheek. Then he felt it. He felt two hands on his cheek. They were _warm._ They were _Oz's_. He felt his head turn against his will. What he found staring at were two emerald green eyes and an innocent smile. It looked so sad.

"My nightmare might come true if you're like this," he chuckled.

Gil leaned into his warm hands. He must have been blushing because he felt the heat on his face but… he didn't matter to him. All that matter was the hands that held him from going back to that isolated place in his heart. He held the hand, unable to let go. Somehow, in some strange way, this was enough to prove Gil that he cared for his master more than normal.

But there it was. The coldness. Oz pulled away from the Raven causing Gil to open his eyes in shock. He didn't want it to disappear anymore. Oz smirked and leaned to Gil and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Everything went silent. All Gil heard was his pacing heartbeats. His face went red as Oz pulled back and did an exaggerated yawn.

"Night Gil!"

He quickly wrapped himself with the covers. Gil stared at his in awe. Before setting his head on the pillow, Oz smirked for an instant then quickly closed his eyes and went to sleep. Gil watched him. He knew that this boy wasn't sleep at all, just playing with him. Oz peeked a glance of Gil then quickly closed it back. Apparently it wasn't quick enough for Gil saw Oz open his eye. He smiled as he leaned toward Oz and gave him a kiss back.

"Good night, Oz…"


End file.
